


Be the Knights

by HWIAP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Karezi - Freeform, mention of Gamrezi, mention of Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWIAP/pseuds/HWIAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets Karkat off his ass to go and 'save his girl' from Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the Knights

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was me wanting to write and not knowing what to do.  
> As is obvious, it went kind of long.

You were bored. Oh so utterly bored. It was tempting to message your future self, ask if anything interesting happened, but knowing him the guy was just going to be an unbelievable douche nugget.

That and you had told Terezi you’d stop.

Of course, that was before she had gone and holed herself up somewhere with your ex-moirail. You didn’t have any reason to listen to her anymore, right?

Even so… You still loved her. You were definitely sure of that. Horns over heels in love with her. You shouldn’t be. Not just because of what was going on now, but because that isn’t a troll thing. Trolls do not love.

At least, they aren’t supposed to.

You sigh and fall back onto your bed, turning to bury your face into the sheets and letting out a pained groan.

“Yo, Karkat, stop moping and get your ass moving. We’ve got shit to do.”

When the hell did Dave come in? Sneaky son of a bitch. “Fuck off, Strider, I’m busy.”

“Hating on yourself ain’t gonna get you your girl back.” He had accepted the fact that him and Terezi wouldn’t work out a while ago. You hadn’t done anything to make him think that, either. You were all for it. She was happiest with him, after all.

Of course, he never agreed with that. He always said you made her happier. Buncha bullshit.

“She’s not my girl you idiot. She’s Gamzee’s now.” You hated yourself for saying that. It made you sick to your stomach. What she was doing wasn’t healthy.

You wanted to kill him. He’s been nothing but a nuisance and a terror this entire meteor trip. And even after you had calmed him out of his rage and helped him with his voices, he still took the troll he knew you were in love with.

The fucker needed to die.

But killing wasn’t something you could ever do.

“You want her to stay his? C’mon man, don’t be such a wimp. Get your ass up and going, we’re going to go rescue her. We’re knights, aren’t we?”

“You are. I’m just a mutated freak of nature that never should’ve been given the role of leader.”

The next thing you now, your ass is on the ground and Dave’s arms are crossed, his stoic gaze a little harder than usual. “You’re her knight, whether you want to believe it or not. Now get that candy ass that she fawns over off the ground and get into gear, Vantass.”

“Vantas.”

“Vantass.”

“Yeah, fuck you, too.” You grumble and push yourself up, figuring you weren’t going to get out of this. Dave seemed… Determined.

Fuck. “Do you even know where those two are?”

“Follow the stench of shitty codpiece clown.”

“You’re shitting me. You don’t know?!”

He gives a shrug, as if it weren’t an issue. Then he turns and walk out, knowing pretty well you’ll follow after him.

You do. What else are you supposed to do? He’d just come back and drag you along if you don’t. Literally.

“What are you even planning, Dave? It’s not like we can just swoop in and-“

“Not we. You. I’m just the one that’s getting you moving. Because we both know pretty damn well that you’d rather sit and mope in your room for hours than actually do anything.”

“Shut your face.”

“You know I’m right.”

Usually this would be the part where you get all pissy and bitchy and yell at him, but you just… Didn’t feel up to it. Besides, you knew you had to do this.

Even though you really, really didn’t want to deal with Terezi. Not again. Last time was painful enough. And this time, you’d have Gamzee to deal with, too.

You weren’t too sure if you could do this.

No, you KNEW FOR A FACT that you could not do this.

“Breathe, Vantas.”

You shoot the human a glare, then focus on making sure your lungs don’t forget how to work. “Why am I doing this again?”

“To save your girl from the dark side.”

“Don’t you mean the dark carnival?”

“That, too.”

You groan and slump, trudging after him. “Where are we even going, Strider? Are you just going to make me walk around like the pathetic asswipe I am, or is there actually an objective to this?”

“Trust me a bit, would you? I’ve got a good idea as to where they are.”

“How the fuck can you even know that? This place is huge! And don’t you have a sort of sister to take care of?”

“Kanaya’s handling Rose well enough on her own.”

You go quiet for a bit, knowing that even though he was staying his usual stoic self, he still wasn’t too happy with what was going on. “While I’m dealing with Gamzee and Terezi, you’re going to go help Kanaya and Lalonde. That’s an order.” Sure, nobody had ever seen you as the leader anyways, and you didn’t really WANT the position anymore, but it was never stated that you aren’t the leader. So you were going to use your ‘leaderly powers’ for this.

“Yeah.” That was all he said.

For a good long while.

And you weren’t about to say something else. Not after being a douche and bringing up Rose’s drinking issue.

“They should be around this area.” You look around, eyebrows furrowed. Well, it certainly LOOKED like a place Gamzee would hang out. It was dark and had a... Suspicious smell. Probably dried blood.

You tried to not think about that too much. “Great. Just… Great. God damnit.”

“Hey, just think of this as showing the clown up. C’mon man, you wanna leave your girl down there?” You grumble in response, crossing your arms and glaring at the ground.

How were you supposed to do this? It just didn’t seem possible!

“Chill, Vantass. This is your girl. Don’t let the clown win.”

A growl starts up and you shoot a glare down the hallway. “Yeah. Alright. You go help Kanaya out with Lalonde. I’ll search you out after everything’s done and over.” Maybe. You weren’t too sure if you were or not, it all depended on how it ended.

Dave could definitely tell, too, because he put a hand on your shoulder as you walked past to go down the hall. “If I don’t hear from you in a couple of hours, I’m going to pester you until you get one of those weird hate boners for me.”

You growl some more, turning your glare to him. “I’m not going to be going all black for you, Strider. That’s in the past. Just go help your ecto-sister. I’ve got a Seer to go rescue.”

He does something like a smile, then nods and turns, heading back the way he came.

Fuck. Maybe you should’ve watched where he took you? Because you don’t recognize this area of the meteor.

Well, you really aren’t going anywhere now. God damnit.

Okay, Vantas. Suck it up and get your ass moving. So you do.

You take in a deep breath and start walking, looking around and keeping your ears peeled for anything. Hopefully you weren’t going to walk in on something where they were popping hate boners.

That would not only be awkward as fuck, but it would completely destroy you.

You shake your head, not wanting to think about that. You really, really hoped that kind of thing wasn’t going on. Especially not while you’re here.

It takes a while – you don’t know how long you spend down in those halls, surrounded by the stench of blood – but you finally figure out where they are. Just ahead and to the right, doing… Well, you weren’t even too sure. It sounded like there was snoring and… Honking?

You hope to whatever deity there may be that Terezi’s just passed out in a horn pile. With clothes on. You honestly doubted she’d actually pail the damn juggalo, but with how she was last time you talked... You weren’t too sure.

Cautious and more afraid than you’d like to admit, you step into the room the snoring was coming from. You scan the room, relieved to find that you were right about what was going on.

Terezi Pyrope, the troll that’s had your interest for sweeps, is passed out on a pile of sticky red horns, once again in her boxers and shirt, but this time without the cape and scalemate.

You let out a soft, semi-relieved sigh. At least she looked unharmed. Minus the sticky ‘soda’ all over the place. But she wasn’t bruised or anything and she was clothed, so that had to be a good sign.

At least things didn’t look any worse than before.

You make your way over to the pile and give her arm a tug, making a face when the horns respond to the tugging with honks. Repeated honks. That make you want to bash in a specific clown’s face.

Her response is to snore and mumble, shifting around as she sleeps. “Come on, Pyrope… Get your ass off the- Shit!” Your most recent tug pulled her off the pile, but it also brought the pile to spread out around your feet.

Of course, it also brought Terezi toppling into you with a grunt as she wakes up. “Nrrrg… What the fuck, Makara?! You said- Karkat?” All of the venom from her voice dissipates, and she blinks up at you.

Just as before, her eyes are bloodshot and her hair’s a mess. “What’re you doing here…? I thought you had given up on me…? Decided to just let me do my thing, y’know…?”

“Yeah, well, that’s not what a Knight does.” You still weren’t too sure if you were even SUPPOSED to be a Knight, since apparently the universe didn’t want you to God Tier, but for now, you were just going to pretend.

She blinks slowly, as if trying to register what was just said. You sigh and pull her by the arm, trying to get out of the room. You couldn’t stand the reek of blood and Faygo mixed together.

“What’re you- Hey!” She tugs against your grip, and you immediately stop, letting her go out of surprise. She sounded… A little angry?

“Terezi?”

“You can’t just come out of nowhere and act all knightly! It doesn’t work like that- I’m not even a princess! I’m not anything, Karkat! Go be a Knight to someone who deserves it!”

No, that wasn’t anger. That was her being upset. But not at you. At herself. You knew that tone way too well. It was the one you used to rant to yourself with.

Then to Gamzee.

Then to Dave.

“You may not be a princess, but they aren’t the only ones that need a Knight. Sometimes a Seer does, too.”

“Don’t even call me a Seer, I’m not one! Do you see any kind of God Tier garb on me? No! And why not? I’m not a Seer! I’ve only used whatever those weird mind powers are once! Once, Karkat!”

You wanted to point out the fact that you had never used your powers – you didn’t even know what they WERE – but now wasn’t the time for that. Now was the time for getting Terezi out of here and convincing her that she was worth something.

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t a Seer. And if you won’t take Seer, then you’re a Legi-“

“Don’t even say that. You know that’s impossible now. Alternia’s gone. It’s not like I even had a chance, anyways. A blind girl? I would’ve been culled the moment I was found out. Besides! I doubt I would’ve been good, based off what had happened when-“

“Terezi.” Your voice cracked a little, and the next thing you know, you’ve got her against you and you’re squeezing her tightly. She’s sticky and a mess and her hair’s gone wild, but you don’t care. “Don’t even start with that. We were all wrong when that happened. I won’t call you that. But you would’ve made a great one. And don’t you dare argue back about that.”

She makes a noise and shifts, but you only hug her tighter. “Karkat- Let me go- I can take care of myself!”

“You’re sticky and your hair could house a colony of squeakbeasts.” You loosen your grip on her anyways, enough to the point where she could leave if she wanted.

But she doesn’t. She stays right where she is, with her forehead resting on your shoulder and arms lazily at her sides. “Yeah… I guess that’s true…”

You gently squeeze her and nudge her head with your own, letting out a little sigh. “Okay, so you don’t have to let me sweep you off your feet… But at least let me help clean you up. There’s no way you’d be able to tame your hair on your own, it’s too far gone for that.”

She looks like she’s about to protest, then sighs and nods, seeming a little defeated. God, you hated seeing her like this. It made you want to erase Gamzee from both of your lives, make it so that he had never happened. “Yeah… Okay. I can do that…”

“Thank you.” You move to press a kiss to the top of her head, then stop and instead tap your nose to her head, pulling away from her. “Come on, we’re doing this away from this creepy part of the meteor.”

She slowly nods, her head staying pointed towards the ground.

Fuck, this was really starting to get to her. You couldn’t help but want Terezi back. The old Terezi, the one that always had that damned grin on her face and her stupid glasses on. The one that would constantly beat the shit out of you with her cane and do her high-pitched laugh as she does it. The one that you were so close to becoming matesprits with, only to completely blow it.

“Come on, let’s go to one of the empty respiteblocks and use their ablutionblock.” You cautiously take her hand, keeping your grip loose and hardly there, and start to walk back the way you came.

Hopefully you didn’t run into Gamzee as you tried to navigate the halls.

She stays silent the entire time, talking only when you hesitate. You really have no idea where to go from here.

“Keep going straight. I’ll tell you when to turn. There’s an empty respiteblock the next level up and four doors down, to the left.”

You’re tempted to ask how she knows that so well, then decide it may be best to not ask. After all, you may not like the answer. “Thanks.”

Her response is to just nod, and you head down that way. It’s quiet and a little awkward, but neither of you break the silence. And for once, you’re alright with that. You don’t want to push her. The last thing you want to do is spook her and make her go running back to Gamzee.

“Turn here, then it’s the fourth on the left.”

It’s your turn to nod, and your grip on her hand tightens for a second before it loosens, and you lead her to the empty respiteblock. You were fairly certain none of your deceased friends had used this one, so that was a comforting thought.

Sort of.

You lead her inside and straight to the ablutionblock, letting go of her hand only when you get there.

“You know I’m still in my boxers, right?”

“I don’t care, it’s not like you’re naked or anything.”

She makes a noise, something that you could consider a giggle. “Whatever you say, Karkat.”

You really didn’t like her calling you that. It was extremely hypocritical to what you used to say, but what did Past Karkat know? Nothing.

Just like Present Karkat.

“Just hold your arms out, Terezi. I’m gonna get that sticky shit off them. How do you even manage to get it all over the place like this…?” You grab a towel and get it wet, gently rubbing her arms down with it. It was more like caressing her arms, though. Soft and slow, you were taking your time.

You didn’t want to let go of her.

Not again.

“I’m pretty sure I can do this part myself.”

“Too late, I’m already doing it. You can just deal with me spoiling you a little.”

She makes the noise again; this time it sounds more like a giggle. You almost smile, tossing the towel to the sink once you’re sure her arms are Faygoless. “What, did you bring a brush, too?”

“Uh…” You think for a bit, realizing that you hadn’t actually planned on brushing her hair out. This was really supposed to be an in and out kind of deal. Not a pampering vacation.

But if she didn’t want to, then you weren’t going to make her. You were going to coax her over time. You’d call it wooing her, but that just felt wrong to say.

Or think.

Whatever.

“You don’t, do you?”

“Not… Exactly…”

“Some Knight you are.” She only sounds mildly sarcastic, and you risk a glance to her. She’s looking down at her arms, glistening from the water. They’re still in the air, and she’s just… Staring at them. Was she smiling?

God you hope that was a smile.

“I may have captchalogued my brush a while back, let me check.”

She goes through a series of cards, scratching and sniffing at them. You guess her sense of smell is just as good as it was before she got her sight back?

Well, that would make some sense… It’s not like she was just going to lose the ability to super smell immediately.

Right?

“Yep! I’ve got it!” You get a quick glimpse of a grin, before it’s gone and replaced by something more mellow.

That hadn’t been her grin, anyways. It was too broken and underused to be it.

“Good. I hope you’re ready to be stuck with me for a while, Pyrope. This isn’t going to be quick.” You snatch the hairbrush from her, eyeing the matted black mass on her head.

Could that even be considered HAIR anymore?

This was going to be difficult.

“Well, if it’s going to take a while… Shouldn’t we sit somewhere? I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be standing up for a few hours while someone mutilates my scalp.”

You’d protest about the mutilation, but she was probably right. With how bad her hair was right now, that was bound to happen. “Yeah, come on. The bed would be easiest.”

She follows you over to the mattress, plopping down on the edge and watching you as you take a seat behind her. She opens her mouth as if to say something, then closes it and sits straight, staring at the wall in front of her.

You want to ask her what that was about. You want to know what she was thinking of saying.

But you don’t want her to leave.

You really, really don’t want her to.

So you hold in your curiosity and cross your legs, starting to gently brush her hair. You’ve seen this done in a few of your weirder romcoms, so you knew to be careful and soft about it.

But you’ve never seen it done with hair this fucked up before.

Was this even POSSIBLE?

Okay, no, bad Karkat. Come on, be a man! Be a Knight!

Be her Knight.

“Tell me if I pull too hard, okay?”

She snickers at this, and you can hear a bit of the old Terezi. It turns the corners of your lips up a little. “Karkat, I’m in a blackrom, I’m pretty sure I can deal with a little bit of mild pain.”

And there goes the smile.

“Right… But I’m not your kismesis, so I’m not supposed to be hurting you. Just tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“Okay, okay, I will.”

You continue to brush her hair, trying to be as gentle as possible. It was pretty fucking difficult, what with the fact that her entire HEAD was nothing but thick black knots.

Things continue on in complete silence for a while, the only noises being slight winces as you tug at a knot.

Finally, she breaks the silence. “How’ve things been…?” She sounds a little cautious, as if she isn’t too sure whether she wants to be asking the question or not.

You don’t blame her.

“Alright, I guess… Rose is still hooked to the human soporifics. Kind of like-“ You cut yourself off, figuring saying ‘Kind of like you with Faygo’ would be a really bad idea.

But she catches on to what you were going to say. At least, that’s what you assume when she slumps. “Oh… What about Dave…?”

“He’s been… Fine? I mean, as fine as he possibly can be considering the circumstances. He’s taking everything pretty well, actually. Sometimes he goes to help Kanaya out with Rose. I think he’s there now.” Think your ass. He had better be there, otherwise you were going to have some ass to kick.

What you say doesn’t seem to lighten her mood. If only, it depresses her further, and she sinks down more. “Well… It’s good to know I didn’t hurt him too badly…”

He probably was hurt, and may still feel a bit of a sting, but he’s probably hiding it from you. It’s not like you’re really moirails, so he has no reason to tell you anything.

“Hey, he’s fine. At least he isn’t being a grub and locking himself in his respiteblock.” That was definitely a jab at yourself. Or, well, your past self.

Past Karkat.

“That doesn’t make it any better, Karkat.” Her voice wavers a little, and you can tell she’s trying so hard to keep herself composed.

Fuck, topic change. You didn’t want her to start crying or feel guilty about anything.

“Are you at least happy?”

God fucking DAMNIT, Vantas! That wasn’t a topic change! That was just asking for trouble! You continue to curse yourself for several seconds, the brush going still, before she cuts into your train of thought with a soft and barely audible, “No.”

She… Wasn’t? Then why was she still doing this?

“If you aren’t happy… Then why?”

“Why what? Why am I still with him?”

You nod, then remember that even if she isn’t blind anymore, her back’s to you so she still can’t see. “Yeah…”

“Because I can’t break up with him.”

“That doesn’t-“

“It makes plenty of sense, Karkat. To me, at least… Every time I try, he always does something to make me hate him more!” There’s a definite quiver to her voice, and you quickly resume her hair, being as soothing as possible about it.

“You’re stronger than this, Terezi. You can’t just let him have his way with you, you don’t deserve that.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because you’ve never done anything wrong. Weren’t we already through this, Terezi?”

She goes quiet, then just shrugs. And then doesn’t say anything.

You sigh and continue to work on her hair, trying to figure out a good way to word this.

“Terezi… You’ve always been dependent and strong. And you always knew what you wanted to do. And you always made sure that happened. What changed…?”

“I killed my sister.”

“You had to. We both know that. If you hadn’t done that, we’d be in a doomed timeline. We’d be dead.”

Okay, so this situation was feeling slightly ironic. In the bad way. So this is how it felt to be on the other side of the conversation… It was just as bad as the other position.

She doesn’t respond.

You continue.

“There’s no way that’s the only thing getting to you. Not the great and mighty Pyrope.”

“What if it is?”

“Then that makes things easier. But I doubt that’s the only thing. Don’t lie, Terezi. Please?”

Saying ‘please’ definitely wasn’t something you do. It felt wrong to say. Like it wasn’t even a word. But if there was ever a time to use it, it was now.

“Gamzee… Said some things… That really got to me.”

You take a second to wrestle back all the hatred and insults you had for Gamzee, not wanting to change the topic. Right now was time for you to be a Knight.

And even though you kept saying that, you felt less and less like one with every passing minute.

“What’d he say?”

“He said… That I was pretty much useless. What’s a Seer who can’t see? They’re nothing. They’re a waste of space, a waste of air.”

“That isn’t-“

“I’m not done, Karkat. Sure, that got to me… It really got to me… But that wasn’t all he said.” You set the brush down, her hair still looking like hell. Now was not the time for brushing.

Now was the time for listening.

“He said that if it weren’t for me, you’d be happy. That… That it was my fault you’re always upset… Always so pent-up and angry…” Her voice really starts to shake by the end of that, and before you realize what you’re doing, your arms are back around her.

But she doesn’t seem to notice.

“He said I was the reason you had so many issues… That with me around, you were never going to be happy… That you would’ve actually been happy if I had just stayed a-away…”

At the stammer, you squeeze her midsection, pulling her back into your chest. She makes a surprised sort of squeak, but doesn’t try to escape or fight your grip.

“He’s a douche. You know that. Hell, you probably know that better than I do. And not only is he a douche, but he’s also wrong. Me being upset doesn’t have a damn thing to do with you, Terezi. It’s just me.”

“But-“

“Don’t ‘but’ me, Pyrope. I’m right. For once, I know I’m right. You could have never existed and I’d still be an utter asshole. I’d probably be worse.” 

What would you do if the love of your life never existed? You’d be a sad sack of shit with more anger and self-loathing issues should be possible. Sure, she gave you some issues. But it wasn’t anything like everyone else.

“So… I never… Hurt you?”

Shit.

Of course she had hurt you.

But you can’t just lie to her.

“I didn’t say that. But… That was my fault. I pushed you too far. I’m not innocent in this, ‘Rez. I’m more guilty than you are.” You hug her tighter, face pressed between her horns. “I should’ve paid more attention to you…”

She makes a small noise, then pulls away from you, still not looking at you. “K-Karkles…”

Without warning, she turns and attacks you with a hug, her arms going around your torso and face pressing into your sweater. You barely manage to keep the both of you from falling over, one hand going behind you to push against the bed, the other wrapping itself around her.

You hug her tightly, slowly moving to be sitting straight again, wrapping your other arm around her now and hugging tight. “’Rez…” You sigh and nuzzle her hair, keeping her close.

She responds with her own squeeze, and you can just barely feel the sharpness of her nails through your sweater. She must really be clinging to you. “I-It was my fault… I was always bringing up Dave…”

“I’m the one that pushed you to him…”

“But you weren’t…! Karkat…!”

Her head tilts up, and you look down to meet her gaze. Her eyes show pain, and you’re fairly certain yours do, too. She lets out a small sigh, leaning and bumping her forehead on yours.

“Let’s agree that we both messed up, okay…? I don’t want to fight or argue…” Her voice is barely above a whisper, soft and apologetic.

You manage to smile, gently rubbing her back. “Yeah… That works. We’re both at fault for this shit.” You decide to soak in this moment, not wanting it to ever end.

You decide to not think about the fact that it had to.

“Agreed.” She leans into you more, sitting in your lap at this point.

The two of you stay like that for a long time. Just holding each other.

You smiled the entire time, glad to have her in your arms.

But of course, it doesn’t last forever.

“Hey Karkles…?” She nudges your jaw gently, having migrated to rest against your shoulder.

“Mhmm…?” You glance back down at her, the small smile still curling your lips. “What is it?”

“What am I supposed to do about Gamzee…?”

Again, your smile disappears. Right. You had seriously forgotten about that issue. “You still don’t think you can do it, do you…?”

“I’m scared.”

You gently squeeze her, a hand going to cup her cheek. “You’re strong, Terezi. I still don’t know why you don’t see it… But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you can put him in his place.”

“I…”

You kiss her forehead softly, hoping it conveys enough feelings to help her. “You can. And if you’re still worried… Then I can always sweep you away and take you with me.”

She smiles a little and nuzzles your hand. “No, I think I can do this. But I may need some more encouragement.”

You smile back at her, glad to see her at least somewhat happy. “Like what?”

“Like this.” She moves too fast for you to have enough time to register what exactly she was doing, but her lips are suddenly on yours.

Then they’re not.

“I’ll come find you once I’m done with him, okay? Consider your Knightly duty fulfilled.” She runs her fingers through your hair, then slips from your grasp and disappears.

Holy shit.

Did that just happen?

Did she just… Kiss you?

“YES!”

“I’m still just outside the respiteblock! I heard that!” You go bright red as the cackling you’ve missed so much starts up and fades away, a stupid grin on your face.

You pull out your old husktop and type a quick message to Strider, not wanting to bother him via crab communicator just in case he was still with Kanaya and Lalonde. The message is fairly stupid and simple: PRINCESS RESCUED. EVIL BARD DEFEATED.


End file.
